Kurasame Susaya
|engva = }} Kurasame Susaya is a guest character from Final Fantasy Type-0. He is the commanding officer of Class Zero. He is also known by his nickname, the "Ice Reaper" . He wields a sword and is frequently accompanied by a Tonberry that carries an enormous knife and also wears the Class Zero uniform. Profile Appearance Kurasame is a man in his mid-twenties with grey-blue hair and green eyes. He wears Rubrum military gear, a long dark coat with golden outlines fastened with numerous red belts, a long cape, and a mask that covers the lower portion of his face. Personality Due to his cool demeanor students occasionally view him as a person hard to approach, but deep down he cares greatly for them. He is stern and doesn't tolerate disobedience. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Kurasame can be found in what used to be Class Zero's classroom during the morning, afternoon and evening. Final Fantasy Type-0 Kurasame is a commanding officer at Akademeia magic academy, and is in charge of instruction of Class Zero. Kurasame graduated Class First from the same academy, and was a friend and classmate of Kazusa and Emina. He was once feared on the battlefield, from where he received his nickname, the "Ice Reaper". Kurasame once belonged in a group known as the "Four Heavenly Kings", the four strongest soldiers in Rubrum's forces. When one of their number betrayed and attempted to murder the other three, they were defeated with grievous injuries. Though she was near death, the female cadet leader in the group cast a spell of revival to save Kurasame. To ensure he would remember what had occurred as the Vermilion Bird Crystal would erase his memories of his fallen comrades, Kurasame wrote the incident down on the ground with his own blood while watching her die. Afterwards, he stubbornly refused to get his wounded face treated, leaving a scar under his mask, and never fully recovered from the wounds he received from the traitor, resulting in his retirement from the battlefield. Kurasame was the only survivor among the four and it is said that the traitor's Cactuar still lurks within Akademeia. Kurasame being made the commanding officer of Class Zero comes as a surprise to the cadets, who were expecting Arecia Al-Rashia in that role. As Nine protests Kurasame hurls him into the wall, intolerant of dissent, and Ace steps in to calm him down. As the class is sent to help in the war effort Kurasame briefs the cadets of their various missions and can even provide support by arriving to help himself, or by deploying his trusted Tonberry companion, if the cadets request support at the beginning of a mission. During free time between missions Kurasame gives lectures at the classroom. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt the mission. The cadets disagree with the treaty, especially Machina, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor, but Kurasame says that cadets are dismissed and can visit the imperial capital if they so wish before their next mission. When the students in Class Zero were forced to escape under the accusation of murdering Queen Andoria, they were unable to make contact with anyone else due to COMM's disability. The Commandant considered this as a great chance to weaken Arecia's political power, therefore he intended to leave Class Zero in the wild and assign no rescue operation after he returned to Rubrum. However Kurasame cared about his students greatly and later managed to send an airship to rescue Class Zero, which Tokito Oginaga mentions. This action angers the Commandant, who assigns Kurasame a mission requiring him to return to the battlefield in what is considered a suicide mission. Though the Commandant states that good results would mean clearing Class Zero's name, it is suggested that Kurasame is aware that the officials of Akademeia regard both him and Class Zero as expendable in the war effort. Regardless, Kurasame accepts the mission. At the end of the Chapter 6, Kurasame and some students of Akademiea aid Caetuna by contributing their energy to summon the the great Eidolon, Alexander, to defeat the Militesi Empire. The students fall one by one, until Kurasame remains the last one standing, alongside Caetuna. As Caetuna crystallizes, Kurasame finally dies. A memorial ground is built afterwards in order to honor those who perished in the war, including Kurasame, Caetuna, and the other students. Some members of Class Zero go to visit his grave. While there, Rem laments over the fact that while Kurasame was her teacher, she cannot cry because she doesn't remember him. Kazusa later creates a device which apparently lets one relive the memories of the dead. When he and Emina use it, they see Kurasame's face but cannot remember who he is. In the alternate ending, caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Kurasame never died and still served as Class Zero's instructor. It is implied that the instructor is apparently very famous among the female students, as a pair of female students were seen talking in a girlish manner about him. Sice also has a hidden affection for Kurasame and tries to give him a love confession letter. However, Sice accidentally gives the letter to Seven, who appeared out of nowhere; Kurasame, thinking a flustered Sice has feelings for Seven, decides to leave the duo alone. Gameplay If the player accepted Support Personnel at the beginning of a mission, Kurasame can be randomly chosen to fight as a guest. If he cannot go, his Tonberry will be deployed instead. In the PSP version, Kurasame is deployed if there are no people available for multiplayer. Unlike the normal multiplayer mode or the voice actors' "projections" in the "Support Personnel", Kurasame does not take form in shadow. True to his nickname of "Ice Reaper", Kurasame uses ice attacks. He comes equipped with Boreal Blade, Glacies Tertia, Vol. I, and Mythril Ring. He uses Absolute Zero, Blizzaga MIS-II and Curaga. Voice Kurasame is voiced by in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Cloud Strife from the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kurasame appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His cards are ice-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Rise of Mana'' Kurasame appears in Rise of Mana, alongside his Tonberry. Gallery Trivia *Kazusa often comments on how "great" and "fascinating" Kurasame's body is. *Kurasame was wearing a light blue cape in the picture with Kazusa and Emina, suggesting that he was a member of Class First, the "Elite Class", when he was an Akademeia student. *If the mission is after Kurasame's death in the storyline, his Tonberry will be chosen instead in the "Support Personnel" function. *The eyes which Kazusa used to see the memories of the dead belonged to Kurasame. References Susaya, Kurasame Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters